A Flame Never Dies
by BubbleQueen
Summary: Ginny has always wanted Harry, so when he is captured, she naturally feels a need to rescue him. But Lucius Malfoy sends Draco after her. Is that such a bad thing though? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

****

The Flame Never Dies

-By BubbleQueen-

Hey everyone! This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope it turns out half-

decent! R&R!

__

italics=flashback!

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Harry Potter are mine.

Prologue

"Yes, mother, I'll mow the lawn in a minute!" yelled a slightly agitated girl of 

about 17. She signed the diary entry she was writing and combed back her 

long red hair into a ponytail. She walked outside and breathed in the sweet 

air of a June morning. 

But soon her innocent smile was replaced by a slight frown and a tear. The 

warm breeze of fresh air reminded her of another day, about a year back.

__

She had not seen her love all day. She missed playfully flirting with him in 

the halls, but figured he must have been at some important meeting, or 

doing something else that 7th years do near the end of the year. I mean, 

finishing school and all. It was only a few days before school ended. How 

could she have known...

She knew something was terribly wrong when Hermione came to her crying 

the next day.

"I..I..I couldn't save him, couldn't help him, they took him.." she stuttered. 

Ginny gave her a hug, still clueless to who or what she was talking about. 

Then it dawned on her.

"Where is Harry?!?" she nearly screamed. Hermione replied only by sobbing 

harder.

This went on for several minutes. When Hermione was finally calm enough 

to speak, she said only this: "Ginny, the 7th years are having an assembly. I 

think you need to come."

Ginny thought for a moment, panicking. She would miss Potions, then 

Professor Snape might get mad at her, then...wait, this was Harry Potter she 

was talking about! The one boy she had always cared about, always wanted.

'Fuck potions,' she quietly decided as she walked toward the Great Hall.

She didn't walk all the way in, for she knew Filch would catch her 

immediately. She stood by the closed doors and listened to Dumbledore's 

speech.

"I am sure you have all heard rumor of the reason we are meeting. Contrary 

to popular belief, Harry Potter is not dead."

Ginny breathed a sigh of releif. Wait, if it wasn't about Harry Potter's death, 

what the hell was this meeting about? She should really be in potions.

"It is, however," continued the deep voice, "About Mr. Potter. As you all 

probably know, he was recently attacked from dementors. Now, these were 

no ordinary dementors; no, I believe they were made especially for him. 

Dementors that could not be beaten by his stag-formed patronus. Perhaps 

by mine, but not by his. I must give Voldemort credit for the time and 

money he spent training these dementors, but that does not in any way 

forgive what they did to our wonderful student. They did not give him a kiss, 

not that we know of anyway, but took him away. Away to a land where 

dementors run free and Voldemort reigns."

Some people cringed at the name of the Dark Lord, but some, like Ginny, 

were too worried about Harry to even notice.

"No man, muggle or wizard has entered that place and come out the way 

they came in. It is a place deeper than hell, darker than a moonless night, 

and more evil than you could ever imagine. We call it 'Lair of Darkness.'

Tears welled in Ginny's eyes as she thought of her beloved, stranded in a 

place like that. She couldn't hear any more of this; it was too painful. She 

walked solemnly down the hallway and back to her dormitory.

A loud voice whipped her back into reality.

"Ginny, what on earth are you doing just standing around out here?" came a 

call from her mother.

'Oh shit, I was supposed to be mowing the lawn,' she remembered. She ran 

inside, grabbed the lawn mower, and started mowing, silent tears still 

streaming down her face.

"There was nothing you could do to save him," she reminded herself. She 

didn't mind talking to herself; it often calmed her. Besides, no one could 

hear her over the roar of the electric lawn mower. Her father had decided 

that, for a year, they would try to operate only with muggle machinery. So, 

of course, Ginny got stuck with the lawn mower.

She continued mumbling to herself. "And it's not like you could go running 

after him on a wild adventure." She remembered wanting to; she had 

thought she could just run away and save him and be a big hero. But those 

dreams were gone now. It was too late; he was probably dead by now. And 

besides, even if she wanted to go, her parents wouldn't let her..she was the 

last Weasley child left. All the others had moved out. Fred and George now 

owned a big joke shop enterprise and Ron..well, she preferred not to think of 

Ron.

But it had always nagged her that she didn't go. She would do anything to 

see him again; to see his bright smile, his unkempt black hair, his brilliant 

blue eyes. But she couldn't leave her parents like that, couldn't end up like 

Ron.

****

------------

A/N: Wow, that was the first chapter I ever wrote for fanfiction! Go me! ^-^

Don't forget to R&R!

~BubbleQueen~


	2. Chapter 1: Malfoy Mansion

Chapter One up! Woo-hoo! I'll try to do at least 2 chapters a week! R&R!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characterz

Chapter One: Malfoy Mansion

A strong, pale hand smacked the snooze button on the buzzing alarm clock. An annoyed groan escaped his lips as he knew he had to get his lazy ass out of bed sometime. With great effort, he dragged his fine-toned body down the many stairs of the Malfoy Mansion.

He was prepared to whip up eggs and toast like he did every morning (not much of a breakfast, but it wasn't like his parents were going to make him anything). So he was very surprised to find a nice buffet placed on his long kitchen table.

"Who's the special meal for?" he asked.

"Why, it's for you, son!" said Lucius in a fakely happy, yet not quite sarcastic voice.

"What do you want?" Draco shot back. No one did anything nice for him around here unless he was needed for something big that he otherwise wouldn't do. Lucius cut to the chase.

"Alright, you know that Harry Potter has been missing for a long time." Draco nodded. "And that I work with Voldemort." His son only rolled his eyes as an affirmative answer.

"Well, they haven't killed Potter yet. They've been keeping him in some sort of a prison. And I heard that one of those Weasleys…his name was…Rick or Ron or something of the sort…tried to break in and free him. Sadly, he almost succeeded due to our poor defense. But they finally caught him and gave him a dementor's kiss. Now the whole wizarding world knows about it."

Draco raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. Wait, where did he come in? Before he could ask, his father broke the short silence.

"I need you to guard Harry's prison. They're not doing too good a job down there, and they asked me to come in person, but I'm busy. So I'm assigning you the job."

"I suppose I have no choice in this," replied Draco.

His father shot hom a stern look. The 17-year-old knew just how far his father could be pushed, and this was his limit. He was in a bad mood.

Draco shoved a few of his belongings - a few clothes, snacks for the trip (mostly chocolate frogs), and hair gel (even for dementors, he insisted on his hair being perfect) - and grabbed his Nimbus 5000. 

---------

Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next will be much longer! I'm still setting up characters! R&R!

~BubbleQueen~


End file.
